Holding On
by AnonymousRandom
Summary: A quiet night quickly turns into a nightmare as the Matthew's (plus Shawn and Turner) are kidnapped by a group of men wanting money, not seeming to care that they aren't the richest people on the block. Thrust into this situation that could only end in disaster, will they be able to escape their captives or will they be destroyed by the cruelty of man?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World.**

**Notes: This takes place sometime between Season 2 and 3. Turner and Shawn are spending the night with the Matthews (I'll probably explain it in the next chapter). It's a little AU so I apologize if something doesn't make sense. Just leave it in a review!**

* * *

The house was dark and quiet, only the sound of soft snores cutting through the silence. The residents of the home had turned in for the night, unaware of the danger that lurked outside.

Very quietly, the doorknob twisted and someone slowly pushed the door open. A man on the couch turned in his sleep, causing the invader to pause in his steps, eyeing the sleeping man warily. Once he was sure the man wouldn't wake up, he took a few more steps inside, motioning out the door and into the dark air.

Following him came five more men. They tiptoed inside the house, careful not to make any noise. They were all wearing similar, dirty clothes and the room almost instantly filled with body odor.

The man sleeping on the couch coughed lightly, but did not wake.

The first man who walked in, a strong man with short black hair, gestured to the sleeping man and then himself. He then pointed to two, rather large men and gestured up the steps, mouthing the words, 'Boy's Room.'

The men nodded in understanding, lips snapped shut as to avoid making any possible noise that could wake the household.

The man gestured to a skinnier man and his mouth formed the words, 'Get the girl.'

After receiving an affirmative nod, he turned to the last two men. He seemed to be saving the meanest men for last for these two men looked downright nasty. They're teeth were yellow, their hair was greasy, and their clothes were in tatters. They looked as if they hadn't showered in a decade.

'Parents,' He mouthed, that one word seeming to make complete sense to the dirty men.

"Now remember," The man spoke in an almost silent whisper, "Chloroform the older boy and the man upstairs to make it easier. Get them down here and into the living room as quick as you can. I don't want to carry more than we have to. The rest need to be awake enough to walk."

The five other men nodded and quickly walked up the steps of the house. The leader walked slowly over to the sleeping man on the couch and leaned over to take a look at him. He was sleeping on his stomach, his face smashed into the sofa. His hairstyle gave him the look of a rebel and his arms showed easily noticeable muscles. He'd have to keep an eye on this one.

He pulled something out from his back pocket, analyzing the man as he tried to decide what the easiest way to do this would be. After a few seconds of thinking, he slowly grabbed the man's hands and carefully pulled them behind his back. The man shifted slightly in his sleep but, again, did not wake.

It seemed like he was a deep sleeper.

As if he had done this hundreds of times before, the man quickly had the sleeping man's hands handcuffed behind his back.

Again, the man stirred, the coolness of the metal on his skin alerting him that something was wrong. His eyes blinked open, revealing brown orbs that stared at him in confusion, then alarm.

"Who are you?" Came the wide awake words from the previously sleeping man. He struggled to get in a sitting position, arms pulling on the metal that kept his arms pinned behind his back, "What's going on?"

"You can call me Hugh," The man spoke in a satisfied whisper, eyes gleaming at the man's distress, "You'll find out what's going on soon enough. Just have patience, Jonathon."

The man was obviously frightened by this, "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I know a lot about you," Hugh spoke, as if they were having a simple conversation as talking about the weather. He sat in a chair near the couch, " I know that you're name is Jonathan Turner. I know that you're an English Teacher at John Adam's High. I know that you're currently dating a Miss Katherine Tompkins. I know that you currently have Shawn Hunter in your custody and he's here now."

Hugh took great pleasure in the fear that sparked in Turner's eyes.

"Stay away from them," Turner said dangerously.

Hugh's eyes flicked to the stairs and his smirk grew, "Too late."

There were three men walking down the steps. One held a small, sleeping girl in his arms. Another had an unconscious teenage boy. The other held a younger teenage boy, struggling in the man's arms.

"Where is the other boy?" Hugh questioned.

The man holding the struggling boy gave a disgruntled noise, "That kid sure know's how to fight. I just barely missed getting punched in the face. I had to handcuff him to the bed while I got this brat here," He shook the curly haired teen slightly. The boy's eyes were wide with fear.

The man pushed him onto the couch beside Turner as a crash from upstairs sounded. They all paused and the man spoke, "That brat probably knocked over the lamp. He was a struggling a storm up there. Here," He quickly handcuffed the curly haired teen and shot a look at the skinnier man who was rocking the still sleeping girl before he headed up the steps.

A few seconds later, the man had opened the door and angry shouting reached their ears.

Hugh rolled his eyes and glanced at Turner. The man was staring at the stairs, eyes wide with worry and fury.

The curly haired boy was the only other captive downstairs that was currently awake other than Turner. Hugh smirked at the boy, "Hello, Cory."

The boy's head snapped to him. He was struggling to twist his wrists out of the handcuffs. It was obvious that he was pondering to bolt.

"I don't think it would be wise to run," Hugh spoke calmly. He reached calmly to a holster on his pants and pulled out a gun, "Or else you'll end up with a hole in your head."

The boy, Cory, paled dramatically. Hugh just pretended to observe his gun.

"Andre, are you going to put the kid on the chair or continue cuddling him?" Hugh suddenly snapped, turning swiftly towards the man with the older teenager.

Andre glared, but quickly put the boy on the chair after making sure his handcuffs were on tight.

Two men were coming down the steps. One held a furious woman, the other dragged an unconscious man. Both were already handcuffed.

The men situated the unconscious man on the other side of Turner and the woman was shoved rather forcefully onto a chair.

Five minutes later, Hugh seemed to be getting rather impatient. The man was still upstairs with Shawn. Every now and then, they could hear a thud or a yell of anger. It didn't take a rocket scientist to be able to tell that there was a fight going on.

Turner seemed to be getting more worried by the second. Cory kept glancing at the steps as well, eyes wide with fear.

Suddenly, there was a low groan and a crash followed by a yell of, "YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Running footsteps. Shawn was obviously trying to make a break for it. The footsteps stopped, a loud thump sounding as if the man had tackled the teen. The sounds of struggling reached their ears and Turner was desperately trying to get out of the handcuffs, knowing that he didn't stand a chance if he couldn't use his hands to fight back.

Then there was a crack and Hugh could hear something breaking. Judging from the pitch of the cry of pain that followed, it wasn't the man who broke something.

Turner turned and glared at him with so much hatred it almost made Hugh laugh. He settled for a smirk. So the kid broke a bone, big deal. He would probably break a lot more things before this was over.

Hugh looked towards the stairs to finally see the man roughly dragging a young, teenage boy. It was definitely obvious that it had been a rough fight. The boy had a nose bleed, his shirt had been ripped, he was cradling his arm to his chest, and Hugh could already tell he would have more than a couple of bruises.

He was surprised to see that the man was pretty injured as well. He was walking slightly funny, as if he had been kneed in the balls, and his mouth was bleeding slightly, one of his front teeth missing.

Hugh just raised his eyebrow at the man as he shoved Shawn to the ground and spit on him.

"That little brat," The man seethed, glaring furiously at the boy who glared right back, "You never told me he knew how to fight."

Hugh scoffed, "Calm down, Robert. I didn't know. It's over now, anyway. Let's hurry this up. You lost us time."

"How about you start with shooting yourself in the head," Shawn snapped.

Robert kicked him in the stomach, leaving the boy groaning.

"Don't touch him," Turner said dangerously.

Hugh was getting annoyed with all this arguing. He wanted to get this done with. He took his gun and pointed it at Turner, "How about we all stop talking or this guy get's to bite the dust."

Shawn's mouth snapped shut and he coughed a few times as blood got into his mouth.

"Good," Hugh said after a moment, "Now, you're going to go into our van. If there's any problem, I won't hesitate to put a bullet in your head. Any questions?"

His eyes glanced over to Shawn, who seemed to so far be the biggest troublemaker. He opened his mouth to say something but as his eyes met Turner's, he stopped.

Hugh smiled at the boy and walked over to him. He was sitting on the ground. He was the only one, other than the little girl, that wasn't handcuffed. However, Hugh was certain he wasn't going to try anything if it risked putting Turner or the other's in danger.

"Very good, Shawn. It seems like we're learning," He mocked. Shawn glared up at him, "I guess a bloody nose and a-" He kicked Shawn's arm lightly, making the boy hiss in pain, "-broken arm is good discipline. I'll have to remember that."

* * *

**Authors Note: I really hope this was okay! I've been watching Boy Meets World a lot lately (gotta get ready for Girl Meets World!) and this idea got stuck in my head the other day and wouldn't leave. So... Here it is! **


End file.
